This I Promise You
by Addicted Archangel
Summary: Oneshot. Two profilers' souls have finally found each other when one of them finally dares to ask a very special question..


**A/N: Here's a little piece that's been wandering around my head for a while.. It's a little bit different from what I usually write, but I think you'll like it :)**

-o-o-o-

It was a warm July evening in Virginia. The sun was just about to set over the rolling hills beyond the lush forest. The flowery meadow behind them seemed to stretch out to eternity and back, its beautiful colors giving an amazing contrast to the shaded forest surrounding it. The scent of thousands and thousands of wildflowers surrounding the two lovers filled the air.

Having spread a quilted blanket on the smooth grass more than an hour earlier, the two had enjoyed a lovely picnic under the slowly setting sun, listening to the birds chirping on the branches of a nearby large oak tree. The air was warm and soft as the sun began its descent towards the hills.

After finishing the elaborate picnic they put away the boxes and plates in the wicker basket and placed it to the side as they moved close to each other, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders.

Fingers toyed with tousled strands of hair, as other fingers entwined with another hand's fingers. Eyes looked deeply into eyes.

"I could drown in your eyes forever." Words mumbled through a smile.

"You're beautiful." A shy smile met the confident one.

The blue sky slowly shifted into an array of colors before their very eyes, showing off the miracle of nature like a living Monét painting.

Laying back on the blanket after watching the sunset in awe and silence, they crept close to each other, laying in a soft, loving embrace. Fingers drew patterns and circles on exposed skin as lips met in slow, loving kisses. Tongues gently licked and tasted lips and softly wrapped themselves around one another.

Hands gently caressed disheveled strands of hair, feeling the silken locks run through their fingers.

Mouths tasted skin, licking and softly kissing the smooth flesh.

"I love you..." Words mumbled against a flat stomach.

"I love you too..." Words breathed into the air.

As slow movements turned into faster, yet gentle strokes, gasps and soft moans filled the silent evening air. The warm release coursing through limbs caused hands to grip the blanket beneath in an attempt to stay in control. A long satisfied moan escaped slightly parted lips, as they both collapsed on the blanket, once again wrapping their arms around each other.

"God...you are so amazing."

"I just love you too much not to give you anything you want."

A smile.

None of them knew how long they had been laying there, simply looking into each other's eyes and letting their fingers slightly touch one another. Occasionally, words were uttered - words filled with love and adoration and promises of a life made from happiness, passion and romance.

One sat up and wrapped arms around pulled up knees. "I've been thinking."

Rolling over to one side. "About what, love?"

"About you...about us...about our future."

"And your conclusion is?"

Turning around, eyes met eyes. "That I love you more than anything in the world. That I never ever want to lose you."

Sitting up and wrapping arms around shoulders. "And you never will."

A tender kiss.

Looking up at the sky. "Look at the moon. It's so beautiful and bright."

"It's the eternal proof of wonder in the world. Nature is a lovely mother."

Another smile.

"I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too."

"There's something...that...I want to ask you. And I want you to think about it and give me an honest answer."

"O...kay...?"

"I love you more than life itself, and I never want to be apart from you. Every moment you're not by my side makes my heart hurt worse than anything. The one thing I want in life is you."

Reaching into the pocket.

"I want to ask you..."

A tear of joy falling.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

The ring was beautiful, with a drop-shaped stone, white gold and sapphires. It slipped onto JJ's finger like it had been made for her.

She felt her heart do an extra leap as she looked into the brown eyes looking back at her, expecting an answer. She laughed out of sheer happiness and wiped away the tears of joy from her cheek.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you, Emily!"

And so they united in a beautiful kiss under the brightly shining full moon, the blonde of JJ's silken hair sparkling in the moonlight as they sat on the blanket spread out on a wonderous flowery meadow.

And their future looked brighter than ever.

-o-o-o-

**Epilogue**

JJ and Emily got married the following fall, and spent three weeks in the beautiful Bahamas for their honeymoon. The next year, they agreed on artificial insemination to become parents. After a little help from the rest of the BAU, a cocktail was composed from the semen of Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Rossi to create a child with all their strengths.

Nine months later, little Spaardavder was born, and the six parents were very proud of their bouncing baby boy.

And so they lived happily ever after.

_-Fin-_

_-o-o-o-_

**A/N 2: Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention... !! WARNING !! FEMSLASH !! **

**:)**


End file.
